Waiting Forever is a Long Time
by Galaxy The Element Girl
Summary: Mello... it's been a year. I'm still waiting for you to call, even though Near calls every day to tell me something, though I always hang up. I mean, why afford to miss your call, right? Implied character death, onesided MelloxMatt.One shot.


"Matt, its tomorrow."

I don't have to be a genius to figure out what that meant. Mello's going ahead with the plan to capture Takada, and I'm not going to be there to stop him. I stayed silent, thinking that it was best to not say anything or I would surely beg him not to leave if I ever opened my mouth. My hand's grasp on my PSP grew a bit tighter as I continued to play.

"I'm going to kidnap her." he says again, azure eyes glancing at me, looking bored. Mello hasn't ever really cared about me, to him I'm just another lackey who happened to be good at hacking; that's really the only reason to keep me around. I'm lazy, I don't care about the world and I won't go outside at all.

He made sure to never let me forget that I'm useless, too. He beat me, abused me, and slammed my head against the wall with his fists until I got a concussion. Nevertheless, I stayed. I endured all the abuse and harsh words. This only reinforced the theory that I was a loyal dog; if it comes down to technicalities, I guess I am one after all. Because I love him. I've always loved Mello, ever since I saw him back at Wammy's.

Back then, he wasn't so violent, you know. The only thing he had to worry about were grades and beating Near in everything, which of course almost never happened except in sports, as Near couldn't go out due to his being albino. But still, he was satisfied with our life there. He laughed, he made jokes with me. We hung out and did nothing but play games, we played pranks on the other kid, we were roommates. We were _happy_.

But then Kira came into our lives and killed L. Near got chosen to become the next L, and Mello left behind in the dust…I was left behind. He left Wammy's, and I didn't see him again for six years. Six years without seeing his blonde face, six years without seeing his beautiful smile and laughter. But I still believed in him, that he would come back to me.

When I found him again, he was nothing like the Mello I once knew. This Mello was trigger happy, he killed people without hesitation. I was scared, scared of what Mello had become; a ruthless, cold hearted monster.

I helped him wire some things and it wasn't really anything big at all. Then he left me again, he got his bags and left the cheap apartment that I had rented for the both of us. I was devastated, to say the least. I was on the verge of becoming suicidal, but I hung on to my life. I had to, for Mello might need me again.

When I saw him again, his face had been practically melted off. I nursed him back to health, and he has been staying with me until now, becoming deeply engrossed with the Kira case and the SPK and everything had gotten out of control.

Then, today he came up to me after making him dinner, some processed shit. "I'm going to kidnap Takada Kiyomi." That was it, that one little sentence that could make me go jump a cliff or something. I shrugged it off as if I didn't care at all, but trust me, I did care.

And now, he's leaving me again.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Morning came all too soon, and Mello had gotten dressed in the time it took me to wake up.

"So, today's the day, huh Mello." I said, trying to make some small talk. I mentally snorted, as if that would do any help for me.

"Yeah, it is." He replies, not adding anything. He grabbed his helmet, put on his leather gloves and found the keys to the motorcycle.

"I'll call you once I get to Nagano. Be sure to be watching the phone so you don't miss it, ok?" he said his last words to me as he walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind him. I stayed still for a few moments, standing in my night clothes. Unconsciously, a tear leaked out of my eye.

* * *

It had been a day now, after he told me he was going off. I waited diligently for the phone call, keeping the cell on me at all times, even when I went to the bathroom.

I started to get slightly worried, and the feeling in the pit of my stomach just would not go away, and I wanted to puke.

But, I won't, since that would mean possibly missing Mello and he would get angry and yell at I don't want him angry at me.

* * *

Two days, it has been two days since Mello left. I didn't know what to think at all. "When are you going to call,Mello?" a tiny voice comes out of my mouth as I clutch the cell in my hands, sitting at the kitchen table.

He must have gotten lost or something, that should explain why he was taking so long.

* * *

It had been a week since he had gone off to kidnap Takada, and I was starting to get really worried. Did he lose my number, did he get held up by the other guy that was going to help him?

I didn't want to think of the other possibility of what could have happened to him.

* * *

It's been a month, and I don't look that good at all. I had lost a lot of weight, and haven't been sleeping in fear of missing Mello's call.

I grab some cigarettes, and lit one. I'm almost out, I really do need to go out and buy some more. I coughed a bit, and I stopped smoking for a second.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I fumbled a bit until I got it open.

"Mello, is that you?"I asked hopefully.

"No, Matt this is Near. I have some important information that I wish to share with you, as it has something to do with the Kira case and directly to you-"

"Sorry, Near. I don't have time to talk…what if he's calling? I can't be on the phone for too long, I'm sorry. I'll call you back when he's called, ok?" I said, a bit annoyed.

"Matt, Mello's d-" I cut him off.

I laughed out of nowhere, first starting slowly then gradually becoming more pronounced and louder until it seemed as if a psychopath was laughing.

"Ah, that little freak. He's got to understand that Mello has to call me!" I say to no one in particular. I wipe the tears off the corner of my eyes and shake my head.

Mello's going to call me, I'm sure of it.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

A year…. that's how long I've been waiting now. He told me he'd be calling, and he hasn't yet. Every day since that particular day eleven months ago, Near has been calling to tell me something, but I always cut him off before he can say anything at all.

After all, Mello's going to call soon.

I have nightmares now, I feel someone touching me. I hear voices and sometimes I even see him just hovering over me, but when I turn to say something to him, he disappears and leaves me all alone. But it's okay, cause he'll come back.

I don't doubt for a second that he will.

* * *

Two years, six months, three days and approximately 5 hours since he told me he would call me.

"I'm waiting Mello… how long will you make me wait?" I asked one day, breaking down into sobs. I clutched at my sides and I hiccupped. How long does he want to torture me, making me worry for him?

After an hour or two, I stopped crying. I just lay there, in the floor, feeling nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Mello… I'm still waiting.

I'll wait for you until the ends of time.

I'll still be here, waiting forever. Even if it is a long time.

When you come back, I'll still be wagging my tail in the exact same spot where you left me.

I'll always wait for you, Mello.

Come home.

Please, just come home.

"Mello..!" I manage to croak out of my raspy throat.

Call me, I'm waiting for that call.

I'm waiting for your smile.

I'm waiting for your laugh.

I'm waiting for your blonde hair.

I'm waiting for your blue eyes.

I'm waiting for that sharp tongue you have.

I'm waiting for that lithe body of yours.

I'm waiting for the beatings and insults.

I'm waiting for your gentle touches.

I'm waiting for your angelic voice.

I'm waiting for you to finally beat Near.

Mello…

I'm waiting.

Your loyal dog is waiting.

* * *

A/N; Now, wasn't that sweet? No, seriously, don't throw anything this way! Review. Happy New Years and you'll get Mello to call Matty~! No, not really but… REVIEW!


End file.
